


In the Line of Duty

by alexcat



Series: Cap - Iron Man Bingo 2019 (2) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2019, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tony regrets being crude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is tasked with getting Tony to an event put on by the mayor. How far will he go to accomplish his task?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap - Iron Man Bingo 2019 (2) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap Iron Man Bingo - "Good luck with your mission, Captain."

“Good luck with your mission, Captain,” Natasha said as she straightened his tie and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. 

“I’ve never been this scared before any battle I’ve fought in,” he told her as he saluted her and left the room.

He pushed the elevator button for the penthouse floor. When the elevator stopped, he stepped out to be greeted by Pepper Potts. 

“Good luck, Steve,” she said as she got on the elevator and headed down. 

He walked into the room where Tony Stark was bent over his workbench. He had a welder’s mask on and was soldering on what appeared to be an arm of his Iron Man suit. 

“Just leave it on the table and I’ll read it later, Miss Potts.”

Steve cleared his throat. “I’m not Miss Potts.” 

Tony turned the soldering iron off and flipped his mask up on top of his head. “What are you doing here? You’re dressed in a suit?”

“The mayor is honoring us tonight and my task is to get you there,” Steve reminded him. 

“I don’t particularly care for the mayor is why I chose to stay in.”

“Come on. Even Barton and Banner are going. Maria Hill has threatened bodily harm if I can’t get you to come.”

“I prefer not to. Not up for discussion.” He flipped the mask back down and fired up the soldering iron again. 

“What’ll it take to get you to go?” Steve asked him. He wasn’t sure what he was offering but his heart sped up at his own words. He was willing to take one for the team, if need be. He was smart enough to know that the tension between him and Stark was a little more than rivalry.

Honestly, he was willing to do anything Stark wanted. He just didn’t need Stark to know that. 

“Sex,” Tony blurted out. He turned the torch off and flipped his mask back up. 

“With who?” Steve was a little shocked at how quickly Tony answered him. 

Tony shrugged. “You only into women?” 

Steve blushed. He tried hard to keep his sexual proclivities to himself, but Stark seemed to know that he was all together straight. “Uh, not really, if you must know,” he finally stammered.

“After the gala, you come here with me. We explore a little.” 

Steve nodded, not sure how he felt about what Stark proposed. 

“Now get out of here and let me get ready. Tell the others I’ll be down in twenty minutes.” 

Steve nodded again and left. 

*

Tony smacked himself on the forehead after Steve left. He’d probably messed up so bad that Rogers would avoid him like the plague after tonight. The truth was that being around Rogers set his blood on fire and made him a stammering idiot. The date idea seemed like a good one until the he heard the words come out of his mouth. They mostly sounded like he was buying Steve like a street corner hooker. 

He got a quick shower and dressed in one of his less showy suits. He trimmed his beard and brushed his hair and asked JARVIS how he looked. 

“You look quite nice, Sir.” 

Tony laughed. “You only say that because I made you.” 

“Quite true,” JARVIS said in a tone that made Tony sure if he’d had a face, he’d have been smiling. 

He hopped on the elevator. On the way down, he asked JARVIS another question. “Have I made a mess of things with Rogers?” 

“I fear he was shocked at your proposal, sir.” 

“Yeah, I thought so, too. Oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” 

JARVIS wisely said nothing. 

*

Steve stared at Tony when he got off the elevator. He looked handsome as the devil himself in a black suit and deep burgundy tie. Steve felt underdressed and awkward beside Stark, but Stark’s father had sometimes made Steve feel the same way. Well, maybe not the heat he felt when he looked at Stark. 

“Ready?” he asked when Stark stepped close to him.

“As I’ll ever be. I hate these things these days and I used to enjoy them. I’m happier now just being Iron Man.” 

They all walked out to the limos waiting to drive them to the event that the mayor was hosting to show the city’s appreciation for saving it from an alien invasion. 

Steve was surprised when Tony reached for his hand. He and Bucky had held hands as children but he’d never held hands with a grown man before. Was Tony nervous? He decided that holding Tony’s hand wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

The others were in the limo behind theirs and they all arrived at the venue at the same time. They all got out and looked at one another. Steve didn't realize until he saw Natasha’s smirk that he was still holding Tony’s hand. He casually let go and they all walked up the red carpet together. Suddenly Steve had an urge to hold Tony’s hand again. He hadn’t realized what an ‘event’ this was. There were paparazzi everywhere with flashes going off all around. People with microphones were stepping up to the carpet and attempting to get their attention. Reporters were shouting questions out loud. 

Tony leaned close and spoke in Steve’s ear. “Just smile and keep walking.” 

He did, following Tony into the lavishly appointed venue. A young woman in a short, white dress met them. “This way, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers.” They all followed her to a smaller room off the main hall. 

The mayor stood in the center of that room, holding court. He was smiling and pressing the flesh of anyone who looked important. Steve caught sight of at least one SHIELD agent dressed as staff and one more as a guest. He supposed they were here to make sure none of them made any mistakes. 

“Ah, here they are,” the mayor crooned as he saw them. “The Avengers, the people who saved our city.” 

He shook hands with each of them addressing them by their given names as he did. They all called him Mr. Mayor or sir. Steve noticed the look the mayor gave Stark. Lust was clear in his eyes. Tony did not return the look, but handed him off to Steve. 

“Ah, Captain Rogers, you’re as handsome as your pictures.”

“I, uh, thank you, sir.” 

“Maybe you’d like to get a drink later?”

“I think we have a fairly full schedule tonight, sir. A raincheck maybe?”

The mayor smiled and nodded. Steve knew that he wasn’t off the hook at all. 

*

Tony was furious when Mayor Marcus Hightower flirted with him. He was even more furious when Hightower flirted with Steve. He hoped Steve knew the sleazy bastard would try to take him up on the raincheck. He didn’t even want to think of Hightower’s hands on Steve. 

He was still a little embarrassed at his own proposal to Steve and more than a little excited by it as well. He was going to let Steve beg off, he decided. No one deserved to be treated like a piece of meat. 

They received their recognition. Tony smiled and nodded in the right places. He made the nice speech that Pepper had written for him and they finally left. 

Steve and he rode together back to Avengers Tower. 

They were still several minutes from home when Steve turned to him and said, “I’m ready to fill my end of the bargain when we get back. Your place or mine?”

Tony looked away, pissed that he’d ever said such a thing to Rogers. ”Forget it. I was just being an ass.” 

“A bargain is a bargain.”

Tony turned to face Steve. “I don’t need you to be my whore, Rogers.” 

“I’m not anyone’s whore, Tony. Not for a long time anyway. I – there was – we – I – ah hell, I liked holding your hand and I want to kiss you,” he finally blurted out. Without waiting for Stark to say anything, Steve kissed him, a sort of awkward touch of their lips.

It set Tony on fire. 

He raised his hand to the side of Steve’s face and touched it, kissing him back, opening his mouth to Steve, allowing Steve to deepen the kiss. Steve groaned as his tongue slipped inside Tony’s mouth. He pulled Tony into his arms. 

He pulled back. “Can I come with you to the penthouse, Tony?”

“Taking one for the team, are you?” Tony asked, his voice a purr now. 

Steve smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “God yes. It’s all in the line of duty, right?” 

Before Tony could answer, he noticed they were home. He grabbed Steve’s hand and they hurried to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
